


Pillow Talk

by arsehood



Series: The Domestic Life of Dan and Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I am a nerd, M/M, Pillow Talk, also called the neko atsume fic, brief mention of david cameron bc we all hate him, but it's not crack i swear, dan and phil finally get a dog, dan cries over dogs and it's cute, dan is so in love with phil i hate him, emotional dan is emotional, i also promised gino gay stuff so here?, i felt an anxiety attack coming so i wrote phan to calm myself, idk sleepy cuddles, married!phan, puppy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsehood/pseuds/arsehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is ridiculously in love with Phil, but really, it was too early for this, and he was unwilling to deal with his sappy ass right now.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Dan and Phil are cuddling in the lounge at two in the morning, and Phil's sleepy cuteness is too much for Dan to handle. Also, Phil plays Neko Atsume</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitties and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gino).



> i would like to apologize in advance bc this is such a mess
> 
> Update: I hATE DAN WHY IS HE CRYING OVER DOGS I AM SO D ONE

Ever since they'd moved in together, Dan and Phil had had this thing. Sort of a routine, really.

It was something they did often (too often), and it was done when one of them couldn't sleep. When this happened, the other would immediately throw any hopes of sleeping they'd originally had, and then they would both head down to the lounge, carrying both duvets and a single pillow, and then spend the entire night watching anime and snuggling.

Though it wasn't a rare occasion Dan loved those moments the most. He'd get giddy when hearing Phil had trouble sleeping (though he felt guilty later), and then plan out the things that he'd tell him while they snuggled. It was like a very extended kind of pillow talk, except with mouthfuls full of cereal and giggles that definitely weren't appropriate for two in the morning.

He loved every second of it, nevertheless, as he got to properly talk to him with no outside world interruptions; no phone ringing, or videos to be edited. They'd talk about everything, starting from what they'd named their theoretical daughter to whether David Cameron was worse than Donald Trump. 

It was disgusting how domestic they were; how they snuggled and talked about politics, or how Phil would sneak in a couple of spoonfuls of Dan's cereal when he thought he wasn't looking. It was disgustingly domestic, but it was them, and Dan would be lying if he said he didn't feel his heart melt every time Phil pointed out Dan said he'd love him even if he ate all of his cereal, because he'd said so in his wedding vows.

Dan smiled to himself at this, and tightened his grip around his husband's waist, nuzzling his nose into his neck as he yawned softly.

"You know, I was just thinking about how annoyed I am at you," Dan could feel Phil's smile. He literally fucking felt it even if he was nowhere near his face. "I mean, you make me stay up for you and then you ignore me in favour of a cat game."

Phil was giggling now as he renamed his newest cat, and Dan wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of how cute the newest addition to his cat clan was. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was late and Phil turned into a giggly mess when he was sleep deprived, but that didn't really matter, as this only gave Dan the confidence to say what he needed to say.

"I mean, I would be completely okay with it if it weren't for the fact that you refuse to name a cat after me," he pouted and prodded the older man's side, demanding his attention, "Phil you're not even listening."

Phil's yawn turned into a snort, which turned into him choking on his own air and effectively making him close Neko Atsume as he struggled to breathe. Not for the first time, Dan rolled his eyes as he thought, his husband was such an idiot.

Red in the face and finally done choking, Phil looked down at Dan's curled up form, and smiled. Dan swore his heart didn't jump when he did that; they'd been together for five years, for fucks sake. Why would he still feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Phil showed affection? Dan's squeak only made his smile widen, and his were cheeks reddening and his stomach was tightening and he needed to get a hold of himself.

"It's not that I don't want to name any of my cats Dan," Phil mumbled, yawning into Dan's hair as he continued. "It's just that..." he was tugging Dan closer now, a goofy 'I'm about to say something cheesy and you're gonna hate me for it' grin plastered on his face. "There haven't been any cats around that are cute enough to be named Dan yet."

Dan was screaming internally. 

Why the fuck would this fucker do this to him at two in the morning? It was too early for this. He literally was not having any of Phil's sappy crap right now.

"Phil," Dan started calmly, "I swear to god I'm filing for a divorce I cannot believe," Phil's loud giggles interrupted his rant, and he literally fought with the strength of a thousand rivers to keep a smile off his face. "I'm not joking, Phil. You're not allowed to be sweet this early it's not fair to me."

Phil's giggles were adorably loud now, and Dan was personally offended by the fact. Why couldn't he understand that he was physically unable to deal with this? Did he want his heart to melt? Probably.

"You're so cute," Phil breathed, getting a mouthful of curls as Dan jolted and turned to glare at him, his cheeks embarrassingly red.

"You are bullying me," he mumbled, the large smile on his face suggesting otherwise. "I hate you."

Phil grinned, another tired giggle escaping his lips, "I hate you too," he said softly, eyes shining as he tucked a stray curl back into Dan's fringe.

Dan's heart hammered in his chest, and Phil cupped his cheek, the metal of the wedding band on his finger cold against the warm skin.

Phil leaned in and their noses brushed, Dan's eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his lips against Phil's. All was well then, Neko Atsume argument forgotten, until Phil pulled away slowly and smiled apologetically.

"Would you be mad if I made you wait for a second? I want to feed my cats one more time before we do anything."

Dan gaped at him for a moment, unwilling to believe what had just come out of his husband's mouth; he wanted to punch him.

"Phil," he sighed, chuckling softly and shaking his head, "I swear to baby Jesus as soon as we come out I'm telling everyone the shit I put up with," Dan was laughing now, and Phil's sheepish grin just made the whole moment seem more ridiculous.

"I don't give you that much shit," Phil argued, voice high. Dan wanted to squeeze him.

"Yes you do."

"Listen, you can put on Free! and lay on my lap. My kitties need me, Dan..." Phil truly didn't know what his pout did to Dan (or maybe he did, and that's why he was doing it in the first place), because Dan fucking gave in and plopped his head down on his legs, giving him a brief glare when their eyes met and then rolling onto his side. Phil better be grateful he was letting it go this easy, because this was definitely not happening next time.

"I swear to god if there isn't a Dan cat when I wake up tomorrow I am murdering you." 

Phil beamed.


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan cries over a cute shibe #relatable
> 
> (Paige can read this and make me a good description okay I actually suck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan tweeted that stupid tweet and I didn't sleep all night thinking about how cute he was.

It just so happened that the night right after the Neko Atsume incident, Phil was exhausted, which, to be honest, wasn't that surprising considering the fact that he'd stayed up all night playing the stupid game.

The problem was, however, that Dan wasn't tired one bit. It was 1:30 in the morning and Dan was sat comfortably in between his sofa crease, clad in only his boxers and an oversized Zelda shirt, and completely oblivious of the noises he was making as he scrolled through various dog posts on reddit.

He'd opted for staying up alone this time, as he would feel tremendous guilt if he were to wake Phil up from his first good sleep in days. He'd looked too comfortable and sweet to wake up, and quite frankly, Dan just wanted the alone time to be emotional towards cute animals where no one could judge him.

His resolve to keep quiet and not wake up Phil quickly faded the second he clicked on a link that subscriber had sent to him. It was a website dedicated entirely to cute dog videos (Dan's turn on obvs).

And thus the dog video marathon began, as a playlist that was over two hours long and contained over 150 dog videos had caught Dan's eye, and once he'd clicked the 'play all' option he knew there was no going back; it was too cute to not watch all the way through.

Phil was going to hate him for watching these without him... but, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Dan was now watching fucking dog videos on an incognito tab; that was his life and he hated himself for that.

He had been only half an hour in when he couldn't contain himself anymore, the pure fluffiness of the video getting the better of him. Tears were running down his face as he watched a video of a tiny baby playing with an even tinier Shibe; this wasn't fair.

He felt his heart clench, and for a brief moment, he hoped for that to their someday. He wanted a baby, and he wanted a puppy, and he wanted a fucking family, goddammit. He wanted that family so badly, and he wanted to be able to vlog and post videos and show off how much he loved them to the world (something he couldn't do with Phil).

That brief moment was enough set him off, the little tears turning into little whimpers, and then slightly louder than socially acceptable sobs. Why did he do this to himself? He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he was being. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't slept in four days, and that had turned him into an emotional mess, or maybe it was the fact that Phil had turned him into a softy; he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed a hug, and he needed one now.

He curled up into himself and tried to swallow his sobs, burying his face into his knees as to keep the noise from waking Phil up; what would he say if he did? That he was crying over a cute dog? Phil would kill him.

It really didn't matter how much he hoped Phil didn't hear though, because at the end of the day, Phil had super hearing when it came to Dan crying, somehow managing to always wake up whenever Dan made the slightest whimper in bed next to him, but sleep through the post man ringing the buzzer a thousand times.

It was because of this that it didn't really come as a surprise when he felt the couch shift next to him, only twitching slightly before blushing the deepest shade of red imaginable and slamming his laptop shut, tear streaks staining his cheeks.

"Phil," he squeaked, voice unusually high pitched due to his crying (for all he cares, his voice could fuck off. It was meant to have stopped cracking as soon as he hit puberty, dammit). 

"Phil, just-"

"Dan," Phil interrupted, surprising both himself and Dan at the serious tone he had adopted. "I'm not going back to sleep," he said, "so don't even try that."

Dan blinked down at him in surprise, frowning a bit when he noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the disheveled mop of hair on his head. He was definitely not going to let him stay awake all night looking like that.

The man needed sleep, and maybe a bowl of cereal and some cuddles; Dan was not going to deprive him of those things just because he'd gotten emotional over a dog.

"Don't lose sleep because of me," he argued, mentally groaning when Phil simply leaned against his side and rested his head on his shoulder, almost as if to say 'if I sleep, I sleep here'. "I was... I'm fine okay I was being stupid. It's late and I'm tired and emotional. Just ignore me."

"I'm not going to ignore the fact that you were crying," he said softly, looking up into Dan's eyes with a kind of worry that made Dan want to punch himself in the face. Why did he have to do these things? Was he actually going to confess to probably the stupidest thing he had ever done? Dan was going to confess.

"No, Phil," Dan groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration because the most embarrassing moment of his life was approaching, and Phil not getting what was going one made the whole ordeal over 9000 times worse.

"I don't think you understand," he mumbled, Phil looking intently into his eyes almost as if his life depended on whatever Dan said next. It was kind of endearing, to say the least, so now 'wanting to kiss the daylights out of Phil' was added to the never ending list of why he was fucked.

"Jesus, Phil," Dan began to laugh, covering his face with both his hands as he let his entire body weight rest on his husbands frame.

"I was crying over a fucking dog, okay?" He cringed, wiping the remaining tears away from his eyes as he watched Phil stare at him like he had grown two heads.

"It was so cute," he said defensively, "you'd cry too if you saw it

And all Phil could think at the moment was 'my husband is so squishy and adorable', so all he could do was pull him into a hug and and squeeze him tightly, giggling a cute sleepy giggle as the younger boy melted into his chest, and sighed dramatically.

It was almost like Dan had been waiting for this the entire time they'd been talking, and it was so adorable that Phil couldn't help but grin, "I'll see what I can do."

Dan froze, snapping his head back so fast it was surprising he didn't give himself whiplash. "You'll what?"

"I'll see what I can do," Phil repeated, threading his fingers through the brunet's hair gently as he spoke, his voice so sweet that Dan swore he could fall asleep to it.

"I'll speak to the landlord," Phil continued, "he calls me son, you know, I think we have a connection. Maybe I could use that to convince him to let us get a puppy."

"You're kidding?" Dan breathed, his eyes shining like a kid on Christmas morning. An actual puppy; a living breathing creature that he and Phil would look after. He didn't give fuck anymore; he wasn't going to pretend the idea wasn't making him wan to squeal of excitement. "I- I love you so much fuck."

"It'll be like having a baby," Phil mused, voicing Dan's thoughts in a painfully 'I am ignorant of Dan's inability to process fluff' manner. "We'll buy him clothes and food and play with him... "

Phil listed so many similarities between a puppy and a baby, that by the time he was done, he didn't quite know whether Dan had simply fainted at the suggestion of them having children (it had happened before), or if he'd passed out from exhaustion.

Either of those options were cute and not too worrisome, Phil decided, and with those thoughts in mind, he was content to wrap Dan up in his arms and snuggle his squishy body, covering them both with the duvet and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a nerd but honestly I don't regret writing this one bit. Phanfic writing is my way of dealing with my feelings so soz if I suddenly post an overwhelming amount of fanfictions suddenly.
> 
> Please correct me if there are any grammatical errors because I absolutely despise those and I want to be a proper writer some day, so literally any sort criticism is appreciated as long as you're not being rude.
> 
> Love you all! I hope I made you smile with my thing.
> 
> And seriously, if you have any prompts give them to me because I love writing a lot, and Dan and Phil make me happy.
> 
> Feel free to subsribe to be notified when I write a new fic, and if tou wanna chat, follow my twitter @articultememe and I will love you forever #spon
> 
> Mari


End file.
